Coffee House Bites
by xSJA
Summary: "Like, I work at this coffee shop every day after school and you're always there in the back corner sitting alone reading mostly and you always order the same thing, so I tried it and it's delicious and you look so sad all the time." Oneshot?


**A/N: sorry if everyone seems OOC. I'm getting back into writing again, especially this ship and I really would like some feedback because I want to write a story soon with Shelma.**

 **It might just be a continuation of this, like what led up to it or what happened after. Just please leave a review, I'm here for all of it!**

 **Coffee House Bites**

The light snow had turned to rain by the time they got to their destination.

"Can you please tell me why you dragged me to the mall today?" Velma asked, arms crossed around her chest. She had better things to do other than entertaining Daphne and her shoe fetish.

"What do you mean? It's Friyay! We both had a really stressful week and now I am helping us relax." Daphne said in a tone that screamed DUH.

"Ugh, you know I hate impromptu shopping sprees."

"Yea, well it was either this or let you bury yourself in homework for classes we don't even have yet!" Daphne said. Scanning the racks of shoes. Velma looked at the bags Daphne had placed on the floor to reach a glittery pair of sandals from one of the top racks. They were already 3 stores deep in this.

"OK, since you won't entertain me, these are the last pair and we can go where you wanna go."

"Coffee House, please? I could really go for some food right now," Velma said, a smile forming on her lips.

"Or you could go for the guy that works there, what's his name again?" Daphne looked back at her as she took off the sandals and placed her boots back on her feet.

"What are you talking about?"

"Velma."

"Daphne."

Daphne rolled her eyes and picked up her bags and the new pair of shoes and headed towards the counter. "For someone so smart, you act completely clueless. I thought that was my thing?"

"C'mon Daph, you aren't clueless. And if you are talking about that guy that works there again, he literally is only nice because he has to be. It's his job." Velma reasoned, while she fixed her glasses. How could Daphne look at her and tell her someone was hitting on her? She's not the pretty one here, Daphne is, and most guys only were nice to Velma because they wanted Daphne. They found her the easier one to talk to in order to scoop out her friend.

She always found pleasure in telling them that she was happily taken.

"What have I told you about that?" They were walking again. Velma reached out a hand to help Daphne with her bags.

Velma scrunched up her brows as she looked down towards her black leather boots that Daphne gifted her with last Christmas. "Told me about what?"

"Putting yourself down like that. Just because you're smart doesn't mean you aren't pretty too! Honestly, if you just give him a chance, I promise you, you will see that he feels the same way. If not, fuck it. His lost!"

"Like, welcome to Coffee House, how may I help you today?" Velma had those words memorized for some reason, she could even get hear his voice if she wanted to.

She looked at the badge on his yellow shirt. An apron was tied around his waist as his skinny finger were pressed onto the counter.

Norville "Shaggy" - it read in thick black letters.

Velma could hear Daphne's voiced as she came back to reality. _Right_ , she thought, _what's my order again? Oh right._

When it was her turn, Norville "Shaggy" looked at her. His light brown eyes stuck to her and she quickly looked away.

"Oh, um, a chicken artichoke on Ancient grain flatbread and a caramel frappe, please."

"Coming right up, give me, like, 10 minutes." Norville "Shaggy" said.

When he walked away Velma was finally able to breathe again. "If you don't ask him out, I will for you!" Daphne whispered harshly while she went and picked a booth to sit in towards the back because that's what Velma preferred.

Velma waited for their order while Daphne settled in. She really hated her best friend sometimes. When their order was ready she brought her sandwich and their drinks to the table.

"You aren't eating?" Velma asked.

"No, I'm trying this liquid fast thing. So this sugarless green tea will have to do for the next two weeks."

"Jinkies, Daph. Be careful." It seems like her friend was always on the next crash diets for reasons Velma doesn't understand.

"You know I always am."

As their coffee date, wined down Daphne gave Velma another push to talk to this Norville Shaggy guy who made it his personal hobby to stare in Velma's direction every few minutes.

Daphne gave her the privacy she asked for and said she would wait for Velma in the car and will only drive away if and only IF Velma left with a number. She was being so harsh on her today because she hated to see her friend think less of herself.

Velma sat in the both for 5

10

15 minutes. Her courage rising and falling with every glance she got of Norville "Shaggy".

She was just about to wave her white flag when she was being advanced upon by someone much taller than her. When she looked up she saw him. His brown hair like a mop on his head, His smile, wide and goofy.

"Like, I work at this coffee shop everyday after school and you're always there in the back corner sitting alone reading mostly and you always order the same thing, so I tried it and it's delicious and you look so sad all the time." He said in one quick breathe.

She wanted to smile but was afraid to. What was he saying exactly?

"Oh, yea. I always order the same things because I know what I like so why change it, y'know?" She said, a breathy awkward laugh coming from her persons.

"Like, that's cool and all but that doesn't tell me why you're always so sad looking."

"I didn't think you paid that much attention to me. I'm not the type of girl that really gets any attention of the male variety." she finally said, looking down at her boots as her toes fidgeted in her shoes. "I'm not really one of those pretty girls, like my best friend is, I guess."

"I guess, or like, you haven't really seen yourself. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Norville but everyone calls me Shaggy. And I like food, relaxing, and going on dates with smart, beautiful girls."


End file.
